


Fanvid--Leave Out All the Rest

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [5]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury fanvid featuring Jarrod and Camille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Leave Out All the Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorDonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDonut/gifts).



  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously on my LJ. This is a video I made for my sister, Lisa, who suggested this song "Leave Out all the Rest," by Linkin Park, after seeing the series finale of Jungle Fury. She said that it fit Jarrod's inner torment very well, and I agree! Visit my Jarrod/Camille Fanlisting: http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille


End file.
